El Lazo que nos une
by Sakurith
Summary: la señorita bitters esta arta de las discusiones de dib y zim y como castigo los ata con un lazo ¿Que es lo que pasara? ZADR Rating T a M
1. El Campamento

Este es el comienzo de mi nuevo fanfics ZADR nn, Es la primera vez que ago uno con Rated T a M. Así que espero que les guste jaja.

Me inspire de un fanfics de harry potter y draco malfoy XD Jaja Así que pensé que seria muy agradable verlo con zim y dib..

Sin mas palabras que decir, Disfruten el FICS¡¡¡¡

Los alumnos de la señorita bitters habían organizado un viaje a un campamento, Un lugar tranquilo y pacifico..

AAAHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Oh al menos eso se creía……..

Miles de moscos¡¡¡¡¡¡ .- Grito zim quien se encontraba corriendo y millones de moscos detrás de el

Jajaja valla que fácil es vencerte zim, te dan miedo unos simples mosquitos.-Dijo dib quien se burlaba por lo que veía

Silencio¡¡¡ Me vengare de ti y de estas malvadas cosas .-Dijo zim quien apuntaba con su dedo hacia dib

Inténtalo si es que puedes marcianito¡¡¡

Asi¡¡¡¡

Zim se lanza sobre dib peleándose ambos, dib agarra un puño de arena, y lo arroja, pero desgraciadamente el aire soplo hacia otra dirección cayéndole a los ojos de la señorita bitters

Ahh¡¡¡ .-Grita la señorita bittters

Fue el¡¡¡ .-Responde dib señalando a zim

Que?¡¡¡¡ MIENTE¡¡¡¡¡¡.- Dijo zim

SILENCIO LOS DOS¡¡¡, Estoy harta de sus absurdas peleas¡¡, les daré 3 oportunidades , si las gastan recibirán un castigo.-grito la señorita bitters

Mejor díganselo a zim, quien intentara robarse los cerebros de nosotros y sustituirlos con objetos.- Dijo dib

Miserable¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Quién te contó de mi plan malvado?¡¡¡¡¡

TT Pero si ya lo habías echo ¿Qué ya no se te ocurren originales ideas zim?

SILENCIO¡¡¡¡¡

Eso demuestra que eres un pésimo invasor¡¡¡¡

Silencio .-Bitters

Soy el mejor invasor de todos¡¡

Jaja no lo creo zim, tus planes son entupidos

Dije silencio¡¡.-Bitters

Mis planes no son entupidos¡¡¡¡ Tu eres el estupido¡¡¡¡

Tu lo eres¡¡¡¡

UNO¡¡¡¡.- Bitters

No tu lo eres¡¡¡¡

DOS.-Bitters

Tu lo eres¡¡¡¡

No tu lo eres¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CALLENSE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LES QUEDA UNA SOLA OPORTUNIDAD, SI BUELVEN A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA LES JURO QUE LES IRA MUY MAL ¿Entendido?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡,-Grito la señorita bitters quien se encontraba enfadada

Si O.O .-Zim y dib

Atención alumnos, hemos llegado al miserable campamento que nos obligaron venir la asociación de padres, ahora quiero que formen una línea para asignarlos a sus cabañas.-Dijo la señorita bitters

Margaret, licy, pinky y mily ustedes van a la cabaña 1

Arnold, sam, dark y james ustedes van a la cabaña 2

Jimmy, lark, cody y sam ustedes van a la cabaña numero 3

Espere un momento¡¡¡ ¿Tendremos que compartir cabañas?¡¡.-contesta rápidamente zim

Claro que si.- Bitters

Pero no….-Zim

¿Qua pasa zim tienes miedo a que te descubran que no eres humano?

No se de lo que estas ablando dib¡¡¡, Además es obvió que todos no quieren estar contigo¡¡¡

C..cobarde¡¡¡ Alienígena¡¡¡

Tonto¡¡¡

Ya Tome una desiciòn.- Contesto bitters

En ese momento la señorita bitters saca de su mochila un lazo y se los amarra en uno de los brazos

¡Ustedes dos!- dijo señalándolos.- No han hecho más que molestarse mutuamente desde que llego zim al salón. Pero mi paciencia se ha terminado. ¡A partir de este momento ambos se quedaran juntos en la misma cabaña¡ Intentaran llevarse bien, dejaran de humillarse y hacerle la vida miserable al otro ¡Nada de enemigos¡. Aliados, Amigos, llámenlo como quieras, pero asta que se termine este campamento ustedes se llevaran mejor, y no intenten quitarse ese lazo porque les aseguro que va a ser explosión.

Pero..

Y no es una opción que puedan rechazar. Se ayudarán mutuamente, en todo. Punto. Ahora váyanse ahora mismo a la cabaña numero 10,-Contesto la señorita bitters

¿Pero si son solo 5 cabañas?.-Dijo dib

Supuse que ustedes se llevarían mal en este viaje así que prepare este lazo y una cabaña alejada de los demás para que ustedes no los interrumpan con sus absurdas discusiones, ahora váyanse ya¡¡¡.-dijo finalmente la señorita bitters

Zim y dib se fueron a toda prisa hacia la cabaña para no tener mas problemas, en el camino ambos estaban callados, no querían decir nada aun, si no asta después descargarse, llegaron a una cabaña que se encontraba algo alejado, era una cabaña linda, y se escuchaba muy silencioso por el todo alrededor. Abrieron la puerta donde había una chimenea, el baño, una mesa donde había una canasta con frutas y una cama….UNA CAMA¡¡

**CONTINUARA…….**

**Debo decir que los nombres de los alumnos yo me los eh inventado y no salen en la serie de invasor zim nnU**


	2. La Cabaña

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperen un minuto ¿Solo ahí una cama?.-Contesto desconcertado dib

Que no lo estas viendo? .-Dijo zim

Perdón señor obvió¡¡, Yo solo decía que debería haber 2 camas aquí, A menos de que tu y yo..eh..

Dib volteo a ver a zim y zim izó lo mismo la cual ambos se sonrojaron, como había una sola cama eso quedra decir que deberían estar juntos"Todo el día y noche", y lo mas aun raro es que esto lo había planeado la señorita bitters

Yo duermo en la cama y tu en el piso.-Dijo dib rápidamente

¡Que!! Olvídalo¡¡

Si eres un alíen, de seguro no duermen en camas

No exactamente, Pero ahora que estoy en la tierra duermo en clamas

Quedras decir cama

Como sea¡¡, tu y yo vamos a dormir juntos

Eh¡¡ O.O, ¿Eso quiere decir que no te molesta que durmamos juntos tú y yo?

¡Eh?¡ Que?¡¡ Yo no dije eso¡¡¡

Pero lo quisiste decir zim

Claro que no¡¡ Es pura imaginación tuya, además cómo si me gustaría dormir con un humano¡¡

Si aja lo que digas

Dib se va hacia el baño, tenia curiosidad de ver como era este, el baño era muy elegante y acogedor , la verdad es que la cabaña no estaba nada mal, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que en unas de las paredes estaba colgado un enorme corazón que decía "Para la feliz pareja" Esto desconcertó un poco a dib además de que en el baño había varias masetas con rosas, decide salir del baño y ve a zim quien se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama quien lo observaba fijamente, la cual izo que dib tuviera un leve sonrojo desprevenido, Pero zim desvió la mirada y dejo de observarlo.

Dib salto sobre la cama, era muy blandita y cómoda

Dib suspiró. Miro a zim a la cara. Este lo miraba algo pensativo.

¿Qué pasa?- Dijo dib al notar que zim lo seguía observando

…nada ..

Dijo Zim quien se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Dib suspiro y se levanto también (Después de todo están amarrados no?) Y vio que zim se quitaba su disfraz.

¿Te vas a quitar tu disfraz?

Si los lentes y la peluca me pican. Además ya me as visto en mi forma irken

Si supongo.

……….

Esta asiendo frió

Tonterías, no esta asiendo tanto frió

¿Qué no puedes sentirlo zim? Incluso los vidrios están pañosos.

Es triste la resistencia que ustedes tienen.

Debo suponer que los irken son mas resistentes ¿No?

Por supuesto¡¡¡ Nosotros no somos tan débiles

Así?¡

Dib le da un pellizco a zim

Ahyy¡¡¡¡

Pues por lo que veo, no son tan…"Resistentes" como yo creí .-dijo dib quien mostró una sonrisa en sus labios

Agghh¡¡

Mejor prendo la chimenea

¿La chime que?

Chimenea

¿Qué es eso?

Lo que esta justo enfrente de ti.

¿Para que sirve? ¿Es una especie de arma?

No es una arma, se utiliza para calentar cosas

¿Y que ahí de las estufas? ¿Es una estufa grande?

No es una estufa para calentar alimentos, aunque si puedes calentar malvaviscos y salchichas en un palo pero sirve especialmente para calentar a las personas cuando tienen frió

¿Para quemar a las personas?¡¡¡

No zim, para calentarte cuando tienes mucho frió

¿Y los calentones y la calefacción?

Es como los calentones y la calefacción

y..¿Como sirve?

Echas madera justo ahí, le pones aceite asta prenderle fuego.

Es extraño, pero se ve fácil.

Si aja. Ahora voy a prenderla si me disculpas.

Dib empieza a buscar troncos pero al parecer no quedaba ni uno solo

Maldición¡¡¡

¿Qué?

Se acabo la madera

Claro que no, ahí mucha madera aquí.

¿Enserio?¡¡ ¿Dónde?¡

Esta casa

Zim no es una casa¡¡¡, y déjame decirte que no podemos destruir la "Cabaña"

Que mas da ¿Es madera o no?

Agg olvídalo zim¡¡, Al parecer hoy dormiremos así. Voy a ponerme la piyama

Dib jala a zim al baño y este lo espera por fuera, al terminar sale dib quien traía puesta una piyama de color azul quien tenia la carita de su playera.

¿Vas a dormir así?

Si, ¿Por qué?

Porque la gente "Normal" usa piyama antes de dormir

Y para que¡¡ Después de todo tendré que quitármela¡¡

Es para estar mas cómodo mientras uno duerme¡¡, Pero ya olvídalo¡¡. Voy a lavarme los dientes

Ustedes los humanos tienen costumbres muy raras. Dime que es esa pasta que te pones en la boca dib

Es pasta dental

¿Para que?

Sirve para no tener caries, y tener un buen aliento

¿Sabe bien?

No esta mal, sabe como a menta

¿Puedo probarlo?

Si claro, si no es que te..

Derrepende zim acercó la cara de dib y junto sus labios, Los ojos de dib se abrieron al ver tal reacción que le había dado cierto irken, podía sentir como zim trataba de abrir su boca con su lengua, Asta que dib le permitió la entrada, el irken exploraba cada rincón de la boca de dib, Ser besado por zim era algo tan….¿Placentero,asta que el irken decidió terminar con el beso y ver fijamente a los ojos de dib

Tienes razón, No esta nada mal.

Dib aun estaba algo paralizado por la reacción, y en sus mejillas se le podían notar cierto sonrojo zim lo pudo notar.

¿Qué pasa?,-contesto zim quien traía una sonrisa picara en sus labios

N..No nada –Suspira- ..en fin ¿Nos dormimos ya?,-contestó dib rápidamente para que el irken no notara lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

Si

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, y alistaron la cama, zim se tiro boca arriba en la cama y se le notaba ¿Sonriente?

"¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara a ese irken? ¿Por qué esa sonrisita?, se lo preguntaba una y otra vez dib

Necesito descansar .-dijo el irken quien cerro los ojos. Se metió bajo las sabanas. Dib le imito

Estaban los dos en la cama. dib mirando a Zim como un perrito detrás de sus gafas.

Zim estaba feliz. Ya no mostraba su peculiar aire de saberlo todo simplemente. Estaba…normal… ¿NORMAL?¡¡

El Irken abrió los ojos y sonrió divertido a Dib. Pero no como lo habitual, sino, una mueca dulce, amable….tal vez de lo cansado que estaba o como forma de burla por lo que le había echo?

¿Vas a dormir con las gafas puestas?

¿Eh¡Ah! No….- la sonrisa de Zim le había dejado estupefacto. Se incorporó y dejó sus lentes en la mesita que había al lado. Zim había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Dib apaga la luz

Dib obedeció y apagó la luz de la cabaña

Dib se recostó y empezó a pensar sobre el beso que el irken le había dado, Además La sonrisa que le dio fue tan ¡genial?¡, Dib quería saber..

Oye zim..

…..

¿Zim?

…………

Dib se acerco mas al irken para saber si estaba despierto Pero para su sorpresa el irken sólo refunfuñó un poco e inconscientemente, se agarró a dib, abrazándolo con fuerza, l

Dib estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Desde luego, era la escena más extraña que había tenido antes, bueno también contaba con lo del beso y la sonrisa de zim pero esto…Bueno en fin, Al menos ya no se congelaría, así que se acerco mas al irken y lo abrazo también, es mejor así a morirse de frió, asta que Dib se durmió.

Zim, siguió respirando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto.

¿Por qué se había dejado abrazar por el Humano ¿Por qué le había dado un beso y sonreído? ¿Por qué abrazo a su más mayor rival? Y ¿Por qué finge estar dormido?, zim no encontraba respuesta. Simplemente se sentía bien. Mientras que se quedaba dormido poco a poco…

**CONTINUARA…………**


	3. La Prueba

A La mañana siguiente dib se encontraba durmiendo sobre algo calientito y suave, no quería despertar para nada, lo mismo le pasaba a zim, no quería levantarse auque el fuera el que se encontraba por debajo de dib.

La señorita bitters los veía, y saco de su bolsillo su silbato, soplando y resonando por toda la habitación.

Zim y dib se levantaron rápidamente al mismo tiempo algo atolondrados, se miraron, parpadearon, miraron a la señorita bitters sonrojándose, zim como no tenia su disfraz puesto se dio la vuelta rápidamente cayendo de la cama trayendo a dib junto a el y cayendo encima.

Dense prisa¡¡¡ Les doy 5 minutos para que estén en el comedor¡¡.-Reclamo la señorita bitters, quien de inmediato se fue para dejarlos cambiarse

Pero que demonios ¡¡-Dijo dib quien aun se encontraba encima de zim

Solo espero que no me allá visto¡¡.-Reclamo zim algo nervioso aun debajo de dib

Dudo mucho que allá tenido tiempo de verte si tu te diste la vuelta rápidamente trayéndome a mi también.-Contesto dib algo molesto

Que esperabas que hiciera¡¡¡ ¿Qué me dejara ver con mi forma de irken?¡¡

Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad y delatarte de que eres un extraterrestre¡¡

Pues lastima humanito¡¡ Se te fue la oportunidad¡¡¡

DENSE PRISA¡¡¡¡¡¡,.-Grito la señorita bitters quien se encontraba esperándolos afuera de la cabaña

Ambos se levantaron torpemente tropezándose un par de veces, se dirigieron al baño donde dib se estaba cambiando torpemente mientras que zim intentaba colocarse la peluca y los lentes, ya cuando terminaron de cambiarse salieron rápidamente de la cabaña donde estaba la señorita bitters esperándolos, ambos se pararon enfrente de ella como soldados esperando ordenes de su general

Que esperan¡¡ Váyanse a desayudar¡¡.-Dijo enojada la señorita bitters al ver lo lento que eran los dos

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia el comedor ya que este quedaba algo lejos de ahí, llegando todos exhaustos pero se encontraron con una sorpresa….

Que bueno que ya llegaron.-Respondió la señorita bitters quien se encontraba sentada cómodamente en las bacas desayunando

¡¿Pero como?¡¡ ¿Cómo es que usted llego antes?¡¡.-Contesto dib algo alarmado por ver a la señorita bitters sentada desayunando como si nada.

Eso no les interesa, ahora siéntense a desayunar.-Dijo al señorita bitters sin responder a la pregunta que dib le había echo (Supongo que ahí cosas que no se necesitan tener una explicación XD )

Ambos agarraron sus charolas y se dispusieron a agarrar comida, Pero la tranquilidad entre ellos no iba a durar por mucho..

Que asquerosidad¡¡.-Se quejo zim al sentarse con su charola llena de comida

¿Qué pasa zim? ¿No te gusta la comida? Extaterrestre.-Dijo dib quien estaba sentado de lado de dib y se daba bocados de la comida.

Tonterías¡¡Soy un humano normal¡¡.-Dijo zim ablando mas fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

Entonces si eres normal como tu lo dices ¿Por qué no comes eh?¡.- Dijo dib quien le dio una cuchara a zim

Claro que comeré esta comida normal, para personas normales como yo¡¡¡,-Contesto zim arrebatándole la cuchara a dib de la mano

Deja de balbucear tanto y cométela ya, si es que puedes .-Dijo dib retándolo

Zim ya no podía negarse ya que los demás lo observaban atentamente, así que sujeto con fuerza la cuchara y la deslizo sobre la comida, levanto la cuchara y abrió su boca, estaba temblando, pero finalmente se lo llevo a la boca, masticando con gran desprecio y tragándose rápidamente la comida de la boca.

Lo vez¡¡¡Soy un humano normal .-Contesto zim quien se sentía muy orgulloso por haberse comido esa cucharada de comida.

No tan rápido zim¡¡, aun te falta acabártelo TODO¡¡¡ .-Con una sonrisa de victoria pero a la vez malicia, dib observaba a zim para que este se comiera el resto de la comida.

Me encantaría seguir comiendo esta deliciosa comida para chicos normales como yo pero estoy lleno.-Dijo zim rápidamente mientras se llevaba una mano al estomago (o skidichpunch XD) Y la agitaba haciendo pensar que estaba lleno.

¿Qué estas lleno?, Pero si solo comiste una cucharada¡¡¡.-Dijo dib al notar la falsedad de zim

Una cuchara muy llenativa .-Contesto zim

¿Qué tipo de persona es capaz de llenarse con 1 cucharada de comida?, Eso explica que eres un extaterrestre zim¡¡¡.-Dijo dib quien se paro tratando de delatar a zim

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, zim se puso nervioso pero de inmediato reacciono a su defensa…

¿Tiene algo de malo? Es una incapacidad .-Zim fingió una mirada triste

Déjalo empaz dib¡¡¡¡

Es una incapacidad¡¡

Solo porque eres rarito no debes molestar a alguien con incapacidad

Contestaron los demás quienes al parecer estaban de lado de zim defendiéndolo y dib…Bueno el perdía la batalla por así decirlo XD.

A dib no le quedo de otra que sentarse y designarse, mientras que zim tenía una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

¿Una incapacidad? Si como no.-Contesto dib quien con una mano recargaba su cara y la otra revolvía la comida.

Miren eso¡¡¡ Dib esta haciendo algo raro¡¡¡¡

Grito una chica al creer que dib estaba haciendo algo anormal por estar revolviendo la comida la cual todos empezaron a decir que dib quizás era el extaterrestre la cual se tardo un poco dib al tratar de convencer que el era un humano normal y zim no, Al terminar el desayuno la señorita bitters les dijo que se reunieran fuera para darles unas tareas que hacer.

Atención estudiantes quiero que se junten en equipos de dos personas y vallan al bosque y traigan estos materiales de la lista que les daré, Deben tener todos los materiales antes de que anochezca, Déjenme decirles que este viaje No son vacaciones¡¡, Deben hacer las tareas que YO les pida, Levantarse temprano –Mira a dib y a zim-, Y no molestarme.

Maestra quiero ir al baño .-Contesta un niño levantando la mano

Pues ve a un árbol¡¡¡

Pero hay ardillas y me morderán¡¡

Eres horrible¡¡, De seguro los espantaras con tu cara

Snif snif

Ahora tomen una lista de la caja y lárguense de aquí¡¡¡¡¡

Zim y Dib tomaron una lista de la caja y se fueron hacia el bosque.

Veamos….-Dib abre la lista y empieza a leer

Tenemos que buscar…

Piedras amarillas

3 hojas de árbol de color rojo

Una bellota

Una ardilla

Extractó de corteza de árbol

3 huevos de pájaro

6 flores diferentes

Polen de flor

Excrementó de baca

¿Excrementó de baca?¡¡ ¿Eso para que?¡¡ .-Dijo dib

Yo que voy a saber sigue leyendo

10 Manzanas

2 gusanos de tierra

Y un cabello de un toro

Por Saturno¡¡¡ La lista esta muy larga¡¡ ¿Cómo es que vamos a encontrar esos materiales? .-Se quejo dib mientras sostenía la lista de materiales

Nah, No debe ser tan difícil encontrar esas cosas terrícolas.-Dijo zim arrebatándole la lista

Pues ya veremos que tan "Fácil" Según tu .-Dijo dib

Ambos entraron al bosque en busca de los materiales, Derrepende ven una ardilla que pasaba por ahí.

Mira es una ardilla zim¡¡¡, Ahí que agarrarla¡¡ .-Contesto dib rápidamente

Yo me encargare de esto dib, solo obsérvame .-Zim se acerco a la ardilla- Oye tu ardilla fea, ven aquí¡¡ Te lo manda zim¡¡¡

Oye zim, no creo que sea muy buena idea que digas eso.-Contesto dib algo preocupado

Tonterías¡¡¡ Es una tonta ardilla igual a las que gir trae a cada rato a la casa¡¡.-Contesto zim quien se acerco a la ardilla, estaba a punto de agarrarla pero la ardilla salto a su cabeza tirando a zim al suelo.

ZIM¡¡¡¡ ¿Estas Bien?.-Grito dib quien se agachó para ayudarlo

Estupida ardilla¡¡¡ Me las pagaras .-Grito zim quien se levanto rápidamente, pero la ardilla desde un árbol le avienta una bellota a la cabeza de zim cayendo nuevamente al suelo, alejándose la ardilla de ahí.

Velo por el lado positivo zim ,a l menos ya tenemos la bellota jaja .-Dijo dib quien levanto la bellota mientras reía

No Es gracioso¡¡¡¡.-Grito enojado zim quien se encontraba sentado sobre el piso.

Al menos ya habían encontrado un material de la lista, eso significa que estaban progresando ¿O no?...

CONTINUARA


	4. Solo un beso?

Zim al igual que dib estuvieron recorriendo el bosque en busca de los materiales que le faltaban.

Dib. al tratar de arrancar un pedazo de corteza del árbol, a este se le cayo la uña (Y todos sabemos lo doloroso que es si se te cae toda una uña completa¡¡), Los persiguieron toda una manada de abejas al arrancar las 6 flores (Y lo curioso es que solo a zim le picaron ¡Jah¡), casi se matan tratando de bajar las manzanas las 10 manzanas del árbol, Dib se dio cuenta que en realidad es realmente alérgico al polen de flor, Los picaron millones de pájaros al robarse sus 3 huevos, fueron arañados, golpeados y mordidos por el toro al arrancarle un cabello, Casi vomitan al recoger el excrementó de baca (Que por cierto la bolsa se les rompió XD) Y Se llenaron de lodo al buscar los gusanos de tierra.

Solo nos falta las piedras amarillas, las 3 hojas de árbol de color rojo y la ardilla.-Contesto dib quien revisaba la lista.

Ya quiero terminar con esto¡¡¡¡ Esas..Esas abejas del infierno¡¡¡¡.-Contesto zim quien se sobaba su brazo dando muecas de dolor.

Mira¡¡¡ En ese árbol están las hojas de color rojo, solo tenemos que bajarlas.-Dijo dib quien señalaba al árbol

¡Pero están muy alto! .-Contesto zim al ver lo enorme que era el árbol

No nos queda de otra zim, ahí que subir

Tu ve¡¡¡ Yo aquí me quedo¡¡

¿Pensé que habías dicho que los irkens eran muy resistentes?

Y lo somos¡¡, Pero por el día de hoy no quiero hacerlo

Aunque no quieras ir tendrás que acompañarme

¡Que¡¡ ¿Por qué?

No será porque quizás.."Estamos amarrados zim?"¡¡¡

Zim ve el lazo que estaba amarrado en su brazo y el de dib

Ah si ya lo sabia¡¡¡ Solo te estaba probando¡¡

Si aja, lo que digas. Ahora subamos

Zim y dib escalaban el árbol con dificultad y mas aun les fue mas difícil ya que se encontraban amarrados, zim no paraba de quejarse y dib trataba de callar a zim (Que por cierto no lo logro), ya cuando habían llegado al final del árbol dib estiro su brazo qué no estaba amarrado y empezó a arrancar unas hojas, pero al tratar de subir aun mas accidentalmente este resbala sujetándose muy apenas de una rama

Por dios me resbalo¡¡.-Contesto dib algo preocupado

En ese momento se escucha crujir la rama y antes de que se rompiera pudo ver que un brazo lo sujetaba con fuerza, al levantar la vista ve a zim quien intentaba jalarlo hacia el.

Sujétate dib¡¡¡¡

Zim Me resbalo¡¡¡

Dib, Cuando cuente 3 intenta subir y yo te jalare ¿Esta bien?

S..si

1

2

3¡¡¡

Dib con todas sus fuerzas intenta subir y zim lo jala subiéndolo a la misma rama en donde estaba zim

G..Gracias zim, creí que me iba a caer .-Dijo dib un tanto nervioso

Denada ¿Pero estas bien?.-Pregunto zim al notar lo agitado que estaba dib

Si, no te preocupes .-Dib subió la mirada para ver a zim, pero al subirla ve que esta a unos cuanto milímetros de su cara..

Los corazones de ambos empiezan a agitarse y no por el susto si no que era algo totalmente diferente, como una especie de nerviosismo y un impulso que los hacia estar mas cerca de uno al otro, sus labios los sentían secos necesitaban atención de inmediata, zim veía aquellos ojos que reflejaba aquel humano aque llamaba su rival, admitía que tenia los ojos realmente dulces..

No lo resistió mas y con la mano que no estaba amarrada abraso la cintura de dib

trayéndolo mas hacia el, Junto sus labios con lo de dib, No sabia porque razón lo hacia solamente intentaba no pensar que es su rival al quien estaba besando, eso ya no importaba

Pensó que era momento de separase pero vio que era..!!Correspondido¡¡ , dib lo empezaba a besar también a zim de una forma muy tímida, abrazándolo también por la cintura.

Dos rivales, abrazados en un árbol y besándose era algo raro, Su necesidad de estar juntos aumentaba a cada segundo, Zim puso su mano en el pecho de dib mientras que este se recargaba sobre el árbol y enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de dib.

Dib acariciaba la cara de zim mientras lo besaba, carisias tiernas y suaves, Zim no pudo evitar y gimió, en verdad estaba realmente cómodo, y su mano se fue deslizando por debajo de su blusa acariciando con cierta ternura el pecho de dib, Dib exigía mas acercamiento acercándose aun mas a zim, quedando apoyado sobre el tronco, Dib izó un movimiento para acercarse mas a zim apoyándolo sobre el tronco causando que este gimiera.

Pero algo los izo que se separaran al escuchar que la rama donde estaban sentados empezaba a romperse ¿Y que creen?..Se Rompió¡¡, Cayendo por suerte los dos en una rama que había justo cerca del suelo..

Aghhh Tonta rama¡¡¡ .-Se quejo zim, sacándose las ramas que estaban en su boca

Creo que no calculamos nuestro peso en esa rama tan delgada jaja .-Rió dib mientras se sacaba las ramas de su cabello.

Si si muy gracioso, tenemos suerte de no haber caído al suelo¡¡ .-Dijo zim quien salía de las ramas

Al menos ya tenemos las ramas rojas .-Dijo dib también saliendo de las ramas

Mientras que zim se sacudía vio la blusa de dib quien se encontraba desacomodada, dib vio a zim que miraba su blusa, la cual agacho su cabeza para observar y vio su camiseta toda desacomodada, y de inmediato ambos se sonrojaron como nunca al recordad lo que estaban apuntó de hacer esquivando la mirada de ambos inmediatamente.

D..donde encontraremos las piedras amarillas?.-Pregunto zim tratando de esquivar la mirada que le estaba dando dib

E..En el beso…quiero decir en el rió Si eso¡¡ En el rió esta jaja .-rió dib nerviosamente que se comenzaba a sonrojar de nuevo

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el rió, y no dirigieron ni una sola palabra. Ambos sabían a la perfección lo que estaban a punto de hacer, No es la ultima vez que les pasa algo así, primero con lo de la pasta dental, las miradas que ellos solían darse diario, las sonrisas y risas que se daban, el abrazo de la noche pasada y ahora esto¡¡, Lo mas seguro es que ambos intentaban esquivar el tema cada vez que algo así solía suceder ¿Por qué?, ¿Tendrá un significado en especial?, No lo sabrán asta no preguntarse directamente pero….¿tendrán el valor de hacerlo?.

CONTINUARA………………


	5. De regreso a la cabaña

**DE REGRESO A LA CABAÑA**

Ambos caminaban por de lado del lago, Empezaba a obscurecer, no decían ni una sola palabra al respecto, en eses momento ven que en el rió brillaba unas piedras amarillas pero antes de eso necesitaba hablar con zim hacerla de lo sucedido, quería saber como realmente se sentía zim al respecto.

Oye zim .-Pregunto de repente dib quien miro a zim

¿Qué? .-Dijo zim quien se encontraba volteando para otro lado

Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar.- pregunto dib

Si ya estamos ablando

No me refiero a eso, Tu sabes a la perfección de que estoy ablando zim

….Yo ire por las rocas .-Contesto zim, tratando de esquivar el tema de dib, caminando hacia el rió..

Zim¡¡¡

Zim saco sus patas mecánicas de su pak y atravesó el rió en busca de las piedras y dib siguiéndolo con cuidado, en ese momento estaba saltando por el agua un pez todo feliz, y al saltar muy fuerte se estrello contra las patas mecánicas de zim perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose al agua…

¡!!!!Zim¡¡¡¡.-Grita dib al ver caer a zim

WAAAA ME QUEMO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim empezó a correr por todas partes mientras gritaba

Zim estate quieto¡¡¡¡¡

CALLATE¡¡¡¡¡¡

Aghhh¡¡¡¡

Dib se desespera y le mete el pie a zim perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose, trayéndose a ambos al suelo…

SUELTAME¡¡¡

Dib se quita su chaqueta y cubre a zim con ella, la cual zim quedo quieto aun en el suelo.

Ya tranquilo zim¡¡, usa mi chaqueta para secarte¡¡

Dib se levanta sacudiéndose la tierra que estaba en su ropa, en cuanto a zim este se levanto un poco quedando en rodillas, volteando para otra dirección y sin decir una sola palabra.

¿Creí que ya no te quemaba el agua?, Porque si no mas recuerdo cuando paso todo eso en el escuela con los globos de agua, al principio te afecto pero después no te izó nada

Fue una maravilla irken, que no te interesa .-Contesto zim poniéndose de pie

Como quieras. Mejor regresemos ya que se esta obscureciendo. .-Contesto dib

Esta bien

Ambas caminaron sin decir ni una sola palabra pero después dib decidió aprovechar el momento…

Zim .-Respondió dib mirando a zim

¿Qué quieres?

Creo que es el momento de que tu y yo hablemos

……………

Zim?

……….

Zim?¡¡

¡¿Qué?¡

Como de que?, Zim estoy tratando de decir que..

ATCHUUU

Salud¡¡

Eh, gracias.

Como decía, creo que tu y yo

ATCHUU

Salud¡¡¡

Gracias

Yo decía que..

ATCHUU

Deja de estornudar¡¡

Lo siento por estornudar¡¡¡ No es mi culpa¡¡

Esta bien, esta bien, yo decía que…

ATCHUUU

ZIM¡¡¡¡¡

¡QUE?¡¡¡¡¡¡

DEJA DE…..

Ya llegamos a la cabaña¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim corrió jalando a dib a correr también , ambos llegaron a la cabaña principal donde estaba parada la señorita bitters…

Son los primeros que llegan .-Respondió al señorita bitters

Enserio?¡, Por saturno eso es genial¡¡ .-Respondió contento dib

¿Tienen todos los materiales? .-Dijo bitters

Tenemos todo aquí en la bolsa a excepción de la ardilla .-Dijo dib sacando las cosas de la bolsa

¿Por qué no agarraron la ardilla?¡¡ .-Mr.bitters

Pero esa ardilla del demonio nos ataco¡¡¡¡¡.-Dijo zim

Mas bien te ataco a ti zim, jaja le salto en la cabeza¡¡.-Contestó dib riéndose

No es gracioso¡¡¡¡ Me pudo sacar un ojo¡¡¡

Mas bien te pudo sacar el ojo falso que tienes

Como que falso?¡¡ Es real porque yo soy un humano normal¡¡¡

Mentiroso¡¡

La señorita bitters los veía con atención, algo había cambiando por parte de ellos dos, sus miradas se notaban mas alegres, pero también tenían una expresión de confusión, de seguro todo aquel rato juntos los había confundido, Además por el detalle que zim traía el abrigo de dib puesto, Pero sin embargo no pensaba en desatarlos asta ver esas miradas mas contestas esas miradas…..¿Enamoradas?

CONTINUARA…..


	6. La pelea

**LA PELEA**

Ya habían conseguido los materiales, a excepción de la ardilla

Les daré esta vez esta oportunidad con la ardilla .-Dijo la señorita bitters mientras loa veía a ambos a los ojos

¿Qué hacemos con las cosas? .-Pregunto dib, quien sostenía la bolsa con las cosas

Que mas da, tirenlas a la basura, pero las manzanas me las da ami .-Dijo la señorita bitters esperando las manzanas

¡¿Qué?¡¡ .-Gritaron al mismo tiempo dib y zim

¿Por qué esos gritos?¡¡ .-Contesto molesta la señorita bitters

Pero…Fuimos rasguñados, golpeados, pisoteados , picados y mordidos por animales salvajes del bosque por tratar de conseguir esas cosas¡¡¡¡¡¡ .-Se quejo dib¡¡¡

Si si en especial yo con esas mendigas abejas del demonio¡¡¡¡.-Grito zim, mientras que enseñaba unas de sus picadas

Dejen de quejarse los dos¡¡, Si quieres quedarse con las cosas adelante .-Contesto la señorita bitters

Emm no gracias, además el excrementó de baca ya empieza a apestar la bolsa .-Contestó dib tapándose la nariz y tirando la bolsa.

Como gusten, ahora váyanse ya a la cabaña, ya que va a llover .-Dijo la señorita bitters mientras se daba la vuelta y por supuesto tomaba las manzanas

Que?¡¡ Llover¡¡, Lluvia¡¡¡ Agua¡¡¡¡ VAMONOS¡¡¡¡.-Grito zim esterico mientras corría hacia la cabaña jalando a dib y este casi cayéndose.

Llegaron a toda prisa a la cabaña, y zim entro en ella cerrando la puerta y por su suerte en cuanto la cerro empezó a llover con fuerza…

De la que me salve .-Suspiro aliviado zim

Al parecer lloverá toda la noche .-Dijo dib quien cerraba las ventanas para que no entrara la lluvia a la cabaña

Si lo se…

Dib se sentó a lado de zim, zim al ver esto se sintió algo nervioso

Ya que estamos solos , yo creo que es oportunidad para que tu y yo…

ATCHUUU

Salud zim

Gracias.

Mira te decía que

ATCHUUU

ZIM¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¿Qué?

¿Podrías dejar de estornudar un segundo por favor?

Claro…

Como decía¡¡¡, Tu y yo deberíamos..

ATCHUUU

Dijiste que no estornudarías zim¡¡¡¡¡

Pero ya paso el segundo dib

Espera Espera…¿Estas tratando de esquivar el tema?

No, no para nada

Pues a mi me parece que si¡¡¡, Cada vez que intento decirte de que tu y yo hablemos empiezas a estornudar o hacer algo para evadirlo¡¡¡

Yo no lo estoy evadiendo?¡¡

Si lo estas zim¡¡¡

Uyy que lastima, Creo que si empieza a hacer frió ¿Ahí troncos?

Creo que se nos olvido traer troncos y…..Espera Espera no lo hagas¡¡¡

No ago que?

Estas intentando cambiar el tema?¡¡

No estoy intentando cambiar el tema¡¡¡

Si lo haces zim¡¡¡¡

Nop no lo ago

Aghhh Ya basta¡¡¡¡ ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso?¡¡ ¿No quieres saber porque hicimos lo que hicimos en el árbol?

……….

!!!!ZIM¡¡¡¡¡

Déjame empaz…¡¡

No te dejare empaz asta que todo este resuelto¡¡

¡¿Entonces que quieres?¡¡¡ ¿Para que lo quieres saber?¡¡¡

Es necesario que me digas como te sentiste o que pensate para saberlo zim¡¡¡

Zim se paro enojado

Todo fue un simple error entiendes?, No sentí absolutamente NADA, No importa por lo que aya echo o dicho fue todo un HERROR que jamás debió haber pasado, Lo que mas quiero es olvidar aquello y olvídame de que estoy sujeto contigo¡¡¡Con un despreciable humano , molesto, fastidioso y cabezón¡¡ Preferiría haber estado atado con otra persona que contigo ¿ENTIENDES?¡¡¡

Dib se quedo mudo, Se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde abrió la puerta

Ok, me queda claro.-Contesto dib secamente cerrando la puerta del baño…

Zim se quedo afuera, No sabia porque pero sentía que había hablado de mas, Dentro de el y por una extraña razón se sentía arrepentido por haberle gritado a dib de esa manera pero..¿que no debería estar feliz?, Después de todo por primera vez había dejado a dib sin mas palabras para decir, que mas daba lo echo echo esta……

CONTINUARA…………………………………………


	7. La llamada de Gir

**LA LLAMADA DE GIR**

Después de un rato dib salio del baño con la cabeza baja, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a zim a la cara, Ya traía puesta la pijama , era algo tarde así que se fueron hacia la cama, dib se acostó y se Tapo con las sabanas volteando para otra dirección, zim no dijo nada y se mantuvo despierto por un rato, de vez en cuando este volteaba a ver a dib, pero el sin embrago aun seguía volteando para otra dirección, la noche era muy fría, y ni siquiera había troncos para prender la chimenea.

Sintió que algo raro de lado de el , y vio a dib quien temblaba en una de las esquinas de la cama, zim estiro su brazo y toco la mano de dib, se encontraba realmente fría.

Y afuera no dejaba de llover, zim jalo las sabanas que lo cubrían a el y tapo a dib con ellas. El era un irken, la cual estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas mas bajas cuando viajaba por el espacio, era mas resistente.

Después de haber cubrido muy bien a dib, este se mantuvo sentado en su cama, Ocasionalmente el siempre solía dormirse tarde o en veces ni siquiera dormía, decidió llamar a gir con un transmisor que cargaba..

Hola Amo¡¡¡¡.-Contesto alegremente gir quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá

Gir¡¡¡¡ ¿Estas viendo televisión a estas horas? .-Dijo zim quien vio que se encontraba viendo la televisión

Si¡¡¡¡ Es el mono feo¡¡ .-Contesto alegremente

Como sea, ¿No han llamado los altos para buscarme?

No amo¡¡¡, Pero vino la chica bonita eh hicimos fiesta¡¡¡

¡¿Cuál chica bonita? ¿Cómo que fiesta gir?¡¡

La hermana del chico cabezón

Te refieres a dib?

Siii¡¡¡¡¡

¿Ella entro a nuestra base gir?¡¡¡

Sii¡¡¡ Y hubo fiesta¡¡¡

¡!!GIR¡¡¡ No puedes meter a humanos a la base¡¡¡¡

Pero pero comimos waffles¡¡¡

Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer gir¡¡¡ y mucho menos a ella¡¡ ¿Entiendes?¡¡

Si señor¡¡¡

Muy bien, si hablan los altos avísame

Amo¡¡¿Qué es ese bulto que esta de lado de usted?.-Gir señala al bulto

Hablas de esta cosa?

Si

Es Dib, esta dormido.

Uyyyy mi amo duerme con dib¡¡¡¡

SILENCIO¡¡¡

Ayy pero que tiernos parece su luna de miel¡¡¡

No es lo que piensas gir¡¡¡ Nos asignaron como castigo estar aquí

¡¿Entonces porque duermen juntos?

Por el siempre echo de que los dos estamos atados con una cuerda del demonio¡¡¡

¡¿Cómo van al baño?

Pues…emmm…No hablemos de esto gir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ya se dieron besitooos y se abrazarooon¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gir Ya basta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Si tienen un hijo puedo ser el tío?¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gir¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ya basta .-Sonrojado¡¡¡

¿Por qué tanto ruido?¡.-Se levanta dib adormilado

Hola dib¡¡¡.-Saluda gir

Que?¡ ah..hola?¡.-Saluda dib confundido

¿Es cierto que se dieron besitos y se abrazaron?¡¡¡¡¡

¿Qué?¡¡ Peroo..¿Como los supiste? .-Contesto avergonzado y a la vez confundido dib

Noo¡¡¡¡ .-Grita zim al tratar de callar a dib

Jaja lo sabia¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡¿Pero que demonios?¡ .-Dib confundido

Gir mejor ya veté a dormir¡¡¡¡

Van a tener hijos?¡¡¡¡¡¡ Quiero un sobrino¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

O.o Por Júpiter¡¡¡¡¡ Eso no se puede¡¡¡¡¡¡

¿Por qué?¡¡

Porque..emm….pues yo soy un chico y zim el es alíen chico

Mi amo es muy chico¡¡¡

No hablo de la estatura si no que de su especie el es varón, hombre o como quieran que le llamen

¿Pero como van a tener sus bebes?

Por saturno¡¡ No me preguntes eso a mi¡¡

Porque?

Gir¡¡¡ ya vete a dormir¡¡¡¡¡

Si mi amo¡¡¡¡ Suerte con sus sentimientos¡¡¡¡ y que tengan muchos bebes¡¡¡

FIN DE LA TRANSMICIÒN……..

Ese Gir¡¡¡¡ Necesito ajustarlo bien¡¡.-Se quejaba zim guardando su transmisor

La verdad creo que tu robot es como un hermanito fastidioso .-Contesto dib aun sonrojado por lo anterior

Si yo también lo pienso de esa forma.-Respondió sinceramente zim

Dib lo vio por unos momentos y se volvió a acostar sin decirle nada mas, Zim se dio cuenta de eso y supuso que dib estaba enfadado por lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero su orgullo no le permitía hablar sinceramente con dib , ¿Tendrá el valor de decirle como se sintió en realidad?

CONTINUARA…………………


	8. Demostrando nuestro amor

**ZADR YAOI**

_**Antes de que leean este nuevo capitulo debo aclarar que los menores de 18 años no pueden leerlo, Gracias…..**_

**DEMOSTRANDO NUESTRO AMOR**

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba lloviendo afuera, zim fue el primero en levantarse y por supuesto le dio escalofríos en ver la lluvia, se quería levantar pero dib aun se encontraba dormido, así que "Accidentalmente" tiro la lámpara que estaba

En el buró de lado de donde estaba zim, cayendo y asiendo ruido, lo que provoco que dib se levantara de un salto por el susto.

Ya era hora de que te levantaras humano¡¡¡ Necesito ir al baño¡¡¡.-Contesto enojado zim

Si querías ir al baño me hubieras levantado zim¡¡¡

Lo que pasa es que estabas dormido

Por eso mismo zim¡¡¡¡ Me hubieras despertado¡¡

Bueno, bueno¡¡¡ ¿Entonces vamos?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ok, Ok

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, dib estaba medio borrachito la cual se estrello contra la pared golpeándose en la frente

Aghhhh¡¡¡

Jaja Humano estupido¡¡¡

No es gracioso zim¡¡ Mira me esta saliendo sangre¡¡¡

Ah pero que tonto¡¡¡¡¡

Zim se dirige al baño y saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios

Quédate quieto dib, te pondré alcohol

Yo puedo curarme solo gracias.

Claro que no puedes, deseguro te tomarías el alcohol

Eso seria muy estupido¡¡¡

Nunca se sabe…Quédate quieto..

Aghhhhh¡¡¡¡Me hubieras avisado¡¡¡¡ esto arde¡¡¡

Ya ya paso, solo te pongo el curita y listo, ok.

Zim agarra el curita y se lo coloca en la herida de dib

Listo. Ahora si me disculpas voy al baño.

Zim entra al baño, mientras que dib guardaba las cosas del botiquín, en ese momento escucha balar a zim

¿Por qué ahí un corazón que dice "Para la feliz pareja?

No lo se.

¿Por qué ahí rosas y corazoncitos?¡¡

No se.

¿Por qué todo se ve tan¡¡¡Cursi?

No se

¿No sabes otra cosa mas que "No se?

……

Dib¡¡

¿Qué pasa zim?¡

Exijo que me contestes¡¡¡

……………….

CONTESTAME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim sale enojado del baño, y va hacia dib

Te dije insecto que me contestaras¡¡¡

Que quieres que te diga zim?, Te dije que no lo S..A..B..I..A

Pero al menos dime otra cosa¡¡¡¡¡

……….

INSECTO¡¡¡

……….

TOC TOC

Tocan la puerta .-Dib se va hacia la puerta

Abre la puerta

Diga? .-Dib abre la puerta

Hola, la señorita bitters les manda decir que el día de hoy se cancela toda actividad por causa de la fuerte lluvia, también esta canasta llena de comidas para el desayuno, comida y la cena .-contesta la persona de la puerta dejándoles la canasta y marchándose de ahí.

¿Se cancelan las clases?¡ .-Dib mete la canasta a la cabaña

Pero ve que zim lo miraba realmente enojado, dib lo ignoro y empezó a ver lo que había en la canasta, zim pudo ver que dib lo ignoraba. La cual se enojo y con su brazo que no estaba atado sujeta fuertemente a dib de su brazo

Suéltame Zim¡¡¡¡ Me lastimas¡¡¡

No te voy a soltar¡¡¡

Ya ni te entiendo zim¡¡ Cambias de parecer a cada rato¡¡¡¡

¡¿De que estas ablando?¡¡¡

Primero me dices que soy un estorbo para ti y que no sientes absolutamente nada y ahora quieres que te este ablando a cada rato, que responda a todas tus preguntas, pues fíjate que así no me gusta¡¡

Yo nunca dije que fueras un estorbo para mi dib¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¿Qué no lo dijiste?¡¡ Jah¡¡ No me hagas reír zim dijiste que preferirías estar con otra persona atada que conmigo¡¡

Yo..

Dijiste que era un fastidio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Yo no..

¡!!!Además aclaraste que todo lo que tu y yo pasamos fue un HERROR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

BASTA¡¡¡¡

Zim empuja a dib sobre la pared sujetándolo de los brazos

No eres un estorbo para mi dib¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Pero tu claramente lo dijiste zim¡¡¡ Somos enemigos¡¡¡¡

Al diablo con todo eso de enemigos dib¡¡¡

¡¿entonces que quieres zim?¡¡¡¡¡

No lo se¡¡¡¡¡

¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?¡

No me presiones ¿Si?, Todo esto es nuevo para mi y yo no se como me siento o..o..que debo decir o hacer¡¡¡ o como decirte mis sentimientos dib¡¡¡¡

¡Pues as algo?¡¡

Que quieres que haga dib?¡¡¡¡ Lo único que se esque desde que llegamos a este estupido campamento me siento raro y..y..que el odio y desprecio que sentía por ti se esta diminuyendo y no se porque demonios¡¡¡¡¡, si no lo ago ya¡¡¡ Voy a reventar por completo¡¡¡¡¡

¡¿Qué vas a hacer zi..

Zim beso los labios de dib, dib abrió como nunca los ojos y vio como el irken se acercaba cada vez mas y con su mano abrazaba su cintura atrayéndolo hacia el, dib cerro los ojos y decidió llevarse por el momento aceptándole al beso a zim, estiro sus brazos y las enrosco en el cuello de zim.

Zim acariciaba la espalda de dib de arriba hacia abajo con demasiada ternura, zim estaba tomando el control en aquellos momentos la cual dib no se daría por vencido, empujando a zim sobre la cama quedando el recostado sobre ella y dib por arriba de el, sus besos aumentaban cada segundo, tenían la necesidad de estar mas juntos, necesitaban mas.

Pronto sintieron la necesidad de mas, de tocar, de explorar, las manos de dib viajaban por la espalda de zim desesperadamente, y bajaban, de a pocos alrededor de la cintura y las nalgas de zim, causándole gemidos al irken , por otro lado zim seguía sujetando con un brazo el cuello de dib, pero con la otra metía la mano dentro del abrigo de dib para sentir mas de cerca esa piel, que ahora se le antojaba apetecible, a pesar de que fuera piel humana.

Ambos sabían que tenían que respirar en algún momento, que no podrían seguir así siempre, y se separaron, por un instante, se vieron a los ojos, con un mudo asentimiento y con ideas sincronizadas, dib entendió lo que zim proponía, y este a su ves entendió que dib aceptaba, sin mas preámbulos dib se arrodillo sin dejar de sostener a zim por las caderas, quedando de rodillas ambos, dib abrazo a zim y empezó a besar el cuello del irken, saboreando cada rincón de aquella piel verde que tenia enfrente de el.

Zim empezó a sacar el abrigo de dib, quitándoselo de un solo tiro, mientras que dib hacia lo mismo con la ropa de zim, cada prenda que sacaba era como quitar la barreras que los impedía estar juntos, con mucho cuidado dib quitaba las prendas de dib, y se las saco, quedando ambos con el torso desnudo, y se dedico a besar, morder, chupar y saborear cada rincón del irken, zim emitía leves gemidos en verdad se sentía realmente bien, dib bajo mas aun y con una mano iba sacando el pantalón del irken, sintiendo como zim gemía mas fuerte aun, quedando completamente desnudo.

Zim veía a dib con la mirada mas tierna que se podrían imaginar, en cuanto a dib se quitaba las ultimas prendas que le molestaba quedando el también desnudo, le dio pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de zim, zim gemía cada vez mas.

Dib subió y se acostó encima de Zim, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el chico verde, y empezó a besar sus labios nuevamente con pasión renovada, luego el cuello, y sintió como Zim se arqueaba y subía su cadera de tal forma que ambos miembros quedaban atrapados entre sus cuerpos, sin saber muy bien que hacer mas que seguir unos instintos que lo invadían por dentro, se empezaron a mover, frotándose el uno con el otro, se acoplaron rápidamente al ritmo, como en una batalla...

Ahora se escuchaba solo gemidos, signos de placer absoluto, entonces dib se detuvo para ver a zim , frente a un zim que lo miro interrogativamente,

Quieres seguir con esto zim? Porque tu sabes que es lo que pasara después de esto- le dijo Dib mirando fijamente los ojos del irken.

Quiero que sigas dib, Adelante .-Zim le contesto a dib con una tierna sonrisa

Dib decidió proseguir le dio un par de besos mas antes de bajar un poco y abrir las piernas de zim, luego cayo en la cuenta que no tenia como prepararlo, así que metió un par de dedos a sus boca, empapándolos de saliva, y se dirigía a su entrada cuando la mano de Zim lo detuvo por la muñeca,

No es necesario que lo hagas, yo soy resistente- le dijo zim a dib

-Pero necesito prepararte zim si no te va a doler.- Respondió dib

zim negó con la cabeza,

- No Quiero¡¡¡ No soy tan débil dib, solo hazlo- contesto zim haciendo un puchero en los labios

Esta bien, pero si te duele , avísame para parar ok

Si si esta bien

Oye dib –le dijo zim a dib- Dime ya has hecho esto?

Dib se sonrojo negando con la cabeza,…

-Zim creo que será mejor que no…Es decir temo lastimarte y..

-Solo hazlo dib¡¡¡¡- renegó zim

Esta bien, esta bien, aquí voy

dib tomo las piernas de Zim y las levanto para colocarlas una a cada lado de su cuerpo, y luego rogando verdaderamente por no lastimarlo se introdujo en el, un poco, y sintió como el cuerpo de Zim se tensaba

Oh por dios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -.Zim Dio un grito sorpresivo

¿Zim estas bien?¡¡

Si Si estoy bien, es solo que..que..

¿Te duele cierto?

No para nada¡¡¡ Solo continua si…

Dib empezó a besarlo en el cuello, sintió que se relajaba un poco y empujo mas, casi había llegado ya a la mitad, y sintió nuevamente la tensión en el cuerpo de Zim volvió a besarlo en el cuello hasta sentir que el chico se relajaba, nuevamente se introdujo un poco mas esta vez llegando a tocar con sus caderas el cuerpo de zim

-Bien?- le pregunto dib a Zim al notar unas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas del irken , las limpio con una caricia y un beso en cada lado del rostro.

-Tomate tu tiempo, dime cuando estés bien- le dijo dib en un susurro mientras mordía y chupaba el cuello del chico. La verdad era que no aguantaría mucho mas tiempo sin moverse, esa sensación de estar dentro de zim se sentía tan bien, tan perfecta, y estaba nublando sus sentidos, sentía que no podría aguantar mas, pero de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, levanto la vista y vio a Zim, que asentía como dándole permiso para continuar, y así lo hizo, empezó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación nueva, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía la urgencia de hacerlo mas rápido aun, gemía hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sentir como llegaba al orgasmo, dio un par de embestidas mas y luego cayo rendido sobre Zim, quien estaba muy sonrojado, y sudado, al igual que Dib.

Unos minutos después Dib sintió que Zim resoplaba y cayo en cuenta que seguro lo estaba aplastando – Lo siento – murmuro Dib saliendo despacio de zim y acostándose a un lado del rubio.

Zim solo emitió un gemido de agradecimiento, y se quedo al lado de dib, ninguno de los dos decía nada, se habían quedado en completo silencio, hasta que Dib decidió tentar a la suerte y giro su cuerpo hacia un lado para ver el perfil de zim, puso una mano en el abdomen del Irken, lo que lo hizo sobresaltar, Dib ignoro eso y le pregunto, -Todo bien?

-Zim, estas bien? Ninguna respuesta

-Te lastime? Levanto la cara un poco mas para poder ver el rostro del irken y vio que zim sonreía

No me lastimaste dib, para ser un humano no lo ases nada mal dib.-Le contesto a dib con una gran sonrisa la cual provoco que se sonrojara aun mas

Dib se recostó a lado de zim abrazándolo mientras que ambos se quedaban dormidos..

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………….

**Como dice dib "Por Júpiter" OO, No puedo creer lo que acabo de escribir¡¡¡¡¡¡ ni yo me la creo¡¡¡ Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y muchas cosillas me eran difícil ejem…. imaginármelas n////nu, Pero supongo que también me ayudo por leer fanfics Yaoi jaja XD, Pero no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de mi fanfics… **


	9. Nos queremos

**Los invito al club ZADR Que yo sakurith y Reyna-Ruina hemos echo para todos ustedes los fans Solo entren a esta pagina y únanse nn**

**Club ZADR: **

**http://zadr. Deviantart: **

**http://sakurith. Queremos**

**Capitulo 9**

Se quedaron dormidos por unas horas, zim despertó primero y lo primero que pudo notar fue a un dib recostado en sus brazos.

Se veía tan indefenso, tan lindo, ese cabezón que tanto detestaba, era la persona en la que mas quería en el mundo, ahora el le permanecía a su dib, se había entregado cuerpo y alma a el, Lo que estaba seguro este no se arrepentía de haberlo echo.

Levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el rostro de dib, le sonrió con suma ternura y le dio un beso en la frente, pero después su mirada se torno preocupada e insegura, miro unos momentos a dib para después recargarse sobre la pared, después de todo no podía ir a ningún lado ya que se encontraban atados sus brazos.

En este momento nota que dib empieza a moverse, abriendo sus ojos y viendo a zim

Cuanto me dormí? .-Pregunto dib levantándose tallándose los ojos

Un par de horas, Ya era hora que te levantaras.-Contesto zim

Me pregunto si ya termino de llover .-dib estaba apunto de levantarse pero es detenido por zim quien lo agarro del brazo.

¿Qué pasa? .-Dib miro a zim por lo del brazo

¿Piensas asomarte así? .-zim señalo el cuerpo de dib

Si porque lo dic……-zim agacho su cabeza y pudo ver que se encontraba desnudo, la cual en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana, no había sido un sueño, se tapo con las cobijas avergonzado.

Zim lo miro y esquivo su mirada también algo avergonzado.

En cuanto dib, este se encontraba sonrojado, recordó que antes de que pasara eso, zim le había dicho que lo quería, de un beso se convirtió a pura pasión, pero ¿Qué paso con dib?, Dib no le había dicho nada a zim, suponía que zim había entendido el mensaje que sentía lo mismo hacia el.

Volteo a ver a zim quien se encontraba mirando hacia otra dirección, este se armo de valor para preguntarle a zim..

Dib: Oye zim .-Contesto dib nervioso

Zim no le respondió solo giro un poco su cabeza para ver a dib

¿q…que..nos paso? Emmm..Tu yo lo..Este…tu sabes? .-Contesto dib nervioso y sonrojado

Si .- Zim contesto eso, pero de repente su mirada se volvió seria, esquivando la mirada para otro lado

Zim, ¿Qué pasa? .-Dib pregunto a dib, al notar la cara seria del irken

Nada .-Contesto zim sin mirar la cara de dib, su voy se empezaba a quebrar

No creo que estés bien zim, Suenas algo triste .-Dib gateo hacia zim

QUE NO ES NADA¡¡¡ .-grito zim esquivando mas la mirada

NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ES NADA ZIM?¡¡¡¡ .-Dib se acerco a zim y volteo suavemente la cara de zim para encontrarse con la suya, zim tenia unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos, esto preocupo a dib.- Por favor, dime que te pasa zim.

T..TU…Aghhhhh.-Zim le temblara la boca- Tu..Tu…NO ME QUIERES DIB¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y..YO….-grito zim tragándose la rabia, mientras que empezaba a derramar mas lagrimas.

¿Qué no te quiero?, tontito irken ¿De donde sacaste eso? .-Dijo dib secando las lágrimas de zim para que estas no quemaran el rostro de zim

T..Tu….No….me..Co..correspondiste .-Contesto entrecortado zim

Creí que te habías dado cuenta de que aceptaba tus sentimientos , No me acuesto con cualquiera zim¡¡¡, yo te quiero tonto irken.-Contesto dib con una mirada tierna, para después abrazar a zim por la cintura

Pero..¿Porque no me dijiste nada en palabras TT?¡¡¡ .-Contesto zim algo enojadito.

Porque nunca llegue a pensar que tu no eres bueno descifrando, Además eres muy despistado .-Contesto dib riendo y abrazando mas a zim.

No, soy despistado, lo que pasa esque tu no eres bueno explicando .- Zim se acorruco mas a dib, con una sonrisita en sus labios.

A propósito zim, quería preguntarte si, emm….-Contesto un sonrojado dib

¿Qué?

Bueno, si te dolió o te lastime

Pero ya me dijiste que me querías o no?

No hablo de sentimientos zim¡¡¡ hablo lo de…lo de…esta mañana

¿Qué cosa?

Aghhh zim¡¡ Eres muy despistado¡¡¡¡¡ Hablo lo que tu y yo hicimos¡¡¡

¿eh?

Aquí en la cama¡¡¡ ¿Lo recuerdas?¡¡¡

Claro que lo recuerdo¡¡ ¿Por qué?

Decía que si te dolió cuando entre a ti¡¡¡¡

Mmmm un poco, Pero fue placentero

Zim lo miro de una manera picara, y dib se dedico a sonrojarse, mientras lo abrazaba mas a el. Después de un momento dib se separa.

¡¡Hey¡¡¡ ¿Adonde vas?¡¡ .-Dijo zim, renegando un poco

Al baño .-Contesto dib poniéndose los pantalones

Pero que sea rápido humano¡¡¡¡ Te quiero aquí¡¡

Emm zim, Estamos amarrados¡¡ Tendrás que levantarte también

Estupido lazo del demonio¡¡¡¡

Pero velo por el lado positivo¡¡¡.-Contesta animadamente dib

¿Qué lado positivo? .-Contesto extrañado zim

Que tuve la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de ti .-dib sonríe dulcemente a dib, mientras le besa la cabeza dulcemente.

Zim se sonroja y se levanta (Ya trae pantalón puesto XD) , pero este pierde el equilibrio y se va directo al suelo.

¡!!!zim¡¡¡ ¿Estas bien?¡¡.-Contesto dib ayudando a zim a levantarse

Augh¡¡¡¡¡ Me duele mi entrepierna¡¡¡¡¡¡.-Se quejo zim

Amm zim, eso es porque..yo..y...tu..bueno, es obvio que te duela al principio, pero se te quitara .-Dijo dib sonrojado sin saber como explicarla a zim lo sucedido.-Déjame ayudarte .-Dib ayuda a zim a levantarse y lo lleva al baño.

Siéntate aquí, enseguida salgo .-dib entra el baño y zim se queda sentado en una silla que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño

Oye dib .-Pregunto zim por fuera del baño

¿Qué pasa?.-Le contesto dib dentro del baño

¿Tu y yo que somos ahora?, ¿seguimos siendo enemigos?

Mmm La verdad esque no creo que tu y yo seamos enemigos, mas bien tu y yo somos..emm..Llamémosle "Pareja"

¿Pareja nada mas?

Me refiero a pareja de..bueno…noviazgo, amor, esas cosas..

¿y eso es bueno verdad?

Por supuesto¡¡¡, Aunque..

Aunque?

Cuando son entre chico y chica se le llaman novios, pero entre chico y chico…en mi planeta muchos lo ven como algo asqueroso o enfermizo

¿Asqueroso y enfermizo?

Si, porque muchos no suelen aceptar a los..emm..Gays..O bisexuales

¿Por qué?

No lo se.

Oye dib, algo me inquieta.

¿Qué cosa zim?

¿Qué dirán tus familiares y mis altos cuando se enteren de lo nuestro?

Dib guardo Silencio y después salio del baño, con una cara preocupada y pensativa

No lo se…

CONTINUARA……….

_Perdon por la tardanza de la historia, Pero recuerden que no eh muerto ni eh desaparecido jaja, Les agradesco a Reyna-Ruina, Soru.Chan y __shiroitsuki por sus comentarios nn _


	10. La primera pelea

**Le sigo al fin por amor al osito pan dulce bimbo que ****SBWK**** me pidio XD¡¡¡¡¡**

**La primera pelea**

¿Qué dirán tus familiares y mis altos cuando se enteren de lo nuestro?

Dib guardo Silencio y después salio del baño, con una cara preocupada y pensativa

No lo se…

¿Entonces que hacemos dib?, Porque sinceramente creo que le caerá muy mal, mas mal que comer muchos waffles.-Contesto zim mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza pensativo

¿Waffles? Bueno bueno como sea. Por lo pronto abra que pensar un método para decirles..-Contesta dib mientras se secaba sus manos en una toalla.

Lo importante es que tu y yo estamos juntos ¿Cierto?.-Zim le contesta a dib de una manera tímida mientras un pequeño rubor pasaba por sus mejillas

Si .-Dib se arrodilla frente a zim mientras le daba un beso en los labios para después separase y mirarlo a los ojos tiernamente.

Zim se sonroja mientras le devuelve una sonrisa, besando la frente de dib

¿Ya acabo de llover? .-zim pregunto al no escuchar las gotas de la lluvia

Mmm?, No lo se vamos a ver.-

Dib y zim se levantan y abren la puerta de la cabaña

Que bien¡¡¡ Termino de llover¡¡¡.-Contesto dib alegremente

Ya era hora que terminara esa malvada lluvia del demonio¡¡

Oye zim, ¿Quieres ir a caminar?

¿Que?

Que si te gustaría ir a caminar, aprovechando que termino de llover¡¡

…….No lo se ¿Por qué?

Como que ¿Por qué?, Es para no se..supongo que estirar las piernas..

Y para que las quieres estirar? Se supone que algún día crecerás y se pondrán grandes

No zim¡¡¡¡¡ XD No me refiero a eso¡¡

¿Eh?¡¡ No entiendo…

Ash¡¡¡ Olvídalo, eres demasiado despistado….

¿Qué soy despistado?

Si, Bastante..incluso abecés creo que estas tonto…

¡!!!!Repite eso humano¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Si, Bastante..incluso abecés creo que estas tonto

Zim le lanza una mirada furiosa a dib

¡!!!!!!Yo no estoy tonto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ humano cabezón¡¡¡¡

¿Qué que???? ¿Humano cabezón?¡¡¡¡¡ Oye mi cabeza no es grande¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!Oh claro que lo es¡¡¡¡¡¡Es perfecto lugar para guardar pellotas

Pelotas?

No, esa cosa que comen las ardillas…

Mmm….Bellotas?

¡!!!!!!Si eso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ es muy grande para guardar bellotas¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib también le lanza u a mirada furiosa a zim

¡!!!!!!Eres un tonto zim¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!!!Eres un cabezón y…yy…¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!!!y que????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!!!!!y..y…..muy apestoso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!Oh, que gran ofensa¡¡¡¡¡¡ Me siento tan ofendido, Felicidades¡¡¡¡¡

Oh Gracias¡¡¡¡

¡!!Era sarcasmo zim, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?¡¡¡ T.T

Claro que lo entiendo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡!!!!Aghhh zim¡¡¡¡¡¡ No se porque eres tan tan¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡!!tan que?¡¡¡¡¡¡

Tan frió¡¡¡¡¡

Pues por si no lo sabias humanito, en mi planeta no tenemos ese tipo de emociones empalagosas¡¡¡ Yo soy frió porque así soy¡¡¡

""Dib guarda silencio un momento para después esquivar la mirada de zim, La cual permaneció unos momentos en silencio, para después escuchar unos sonidos que venían de dib""

Mmm? .-Zim voltea a ver a dib, al escuchare aquellos raros ruidos

Sin embargo dib estaba volteado de espaldas, Zim empezaba a asustarse

Dib?.-Contesta zim vendo a dib que estaba de espaldas

Pero dib no contestaba………

¡!!!¿Dib??¡¡¡ Te estoy ablando?¡¡ .-Zim empieza a a asustarse mas, y al no recibir respuesta, voltea a dib y nota que este tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos, la cual estoa se que el corazón de dib se detenga.

Que..¿que te pasa? Porque…-Zim sea acerca a dib pero dib lo empuja

De..déjame empaz¡¡¡¡¡¡.-Contesta entrecortadamente dib

¡!no te dejare empaz¡¡¡¡ ya dime ¿Qué te pasa?¡¡¡¡ .-zim empezaba a asustarse

Porque..porque…juegas con mis sentimientos zim? ¿Te..te divierte eso?¡¡¡¡¡ .-Dib tomo el valor volteando a ver a los ojos de zim , mientras estos estaban cubiertas de lagrimas,

De..¿Deque hablas?¡¡¡.-zim lo veía asustado

¿Qué de que hablo?¡¡¡ jah¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Ya lo olvidaste?¡¡¡¡¡, Eres un tonto zim¡¡¡, Pero no te preocupes….Se que tu eres un alíen de oto planeta que no ama a nadie¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .dib contesto tristemente

La sangre de zim se le congelo y recordó aquellas palabras que había dicho ase rato, no lo había dicho intencionalmente, no sabia que hacer…

D..dib..Yo no quise decir eso..yo..

¿no lo quisiste decir?¡¡¡ Jah¡¡ Pues me diste al razón de que solo me estabas engañando¡¡¡¡¡

Me equivoque si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No te estoy engañando ni jugando contigo dib¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yo si te quiero dib y mucho mas que nada en todo este universo, tu sabes que mis sentimientos cambiaron al llegar aquí enamorándome de ti¡¡ Pero…me duele saber que a pesar de que sabes y te deje demostrar mi amor por ti aun así sigas pensando que soy una persona fría¡¡¡¡.-Zim habla sinceramente, mientras sus emociones se encontraban entre furiosa y triste.

""Dib voltea a ver a zim al notar que este había hablado tan sinceramente que no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a zim fuertemente para no soltarlo nunca…

Lo siento¡¡ Lo siento¡¡¡ Soy un cretino¡¡¡ .-Dib le contesta a zim mientras seguía abrazándolo

No eres un cretino….solo que eres un poco raro y mal pensado, pero fuera de eso….también lo siento..-Zim le contesta devolviéndole el abrazo a dib

Eh? ¿Cómo que raro?¡¡

Eres raro, Pero así te quiero de cabezón¡¡¡

Gracias, también te quiero mucho¡¡….oye zim…

Si?

No soy cabezón…..

Si aja lo que digas…….

**CONTINUARA…………….**

_**Jaja otro capitulo terminado XDD**_

_**Ahora responderé algunos coments aquí XD**_

_**Si si a veces tengo errores o se me chispotea al escribir y escribo otra cosas que no tiene nada que ver o repito cosas jeje, pero a todos nos pasa verdad?¡¡¡………………………………….!!¿verdad?¡¡……..(Sonido de grillos)…..O.O…Verd..verdad?¡¡¡…..!!!waaa¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**Ejem..respecto al titulo¡¡¡ XDD Lo se lo se, no es nada novedoso de que zim y dib peleen porqué….Siempre lo hacen XDD, Pero este titulo se refiere la primera pelea pero ay como pareja XD Jajaja para que no se confundan amigos, aunque siendo sincera creo que no solo tendrán esta peleita los dos XDD, Después de todo son dib y zim no?¡¡ XD Del odio al amor solo ahí un paso jeje .Aunque es lindo verlos muy empalagosos XDD**_

_**Y mi querida comadre reyna-ruina¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ XDD Perdón por no avisarte todos estos días que había empezado un nuevo capitulo¡¡, De echo pensé que ya lo habías leído XD Perdón¡¡¡¡ Par al próxima te aviso¡¡¡ y respecto a que se te ase conocido es verdad…..¿Recuerdas nuestro rol ZADR que tanto nos gusta escribir XDD? Pues como lo estamos asiendo tan lindos esta parejita que me da tanta inspiración ese rol jaja la cual unas ideas se te aran familiares XDD JAJA**_

_**Y Gracias latin vortex amiga mia XDD por tu comentario¡¡¡ jaja seee la cosa aquí esta que arde y no lo digo por sonar vulgar ni nada parecido XDD jeje, es como si leyeras un fanfics de esta parejita de jimmy y cindy que tanto nos gusta XDD Y te emocionaras mucho a pesar de que este algo pervert XD…waa ¿que estoy diciendo?¡¡ XDD Creo que serian cosas muy diferentes..¿O no? O.o ¿O si? O.O**_

_**Nos Vemos en el siguiente capitulo¡¡¡¡**_


End file.
